


[Podfic] This Far Away From Home

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 19:00, mp3, m4b and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>"But the whole point is to be together in the drift," Zayn said.</p><p>"Not the whole point," Liam said, sneaking a look at the other lads, who all looked just as sceptical. "Just part of it."</p><p>"But what if you not being with us affects our combat readiness?" Louis asked, which was just not a fair thing to say at all. "Best not risk it," Louis continued, looking like he knew he'd already won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Far Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Far Away From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992171) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1GiUOJG)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1FmxEWE)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-far-away-from-home)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

I walked out of the theater when I saw Pacific Rim for the first time and instantly thought there had to be an OT5 Jaeger pilot AU. (SOULBONDING IS MY THING, OKAY.) And luckily this one by mistresscurvy exists! Thank you to her for having blanket permission to record. Thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
